


Rest in Pepperoni

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Date Night, DickBabs Week 2017, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Netflix and Chill, POV Third Person, Pizza, Pulp Fiction References, but literally, mentions of dog fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "Did you get pepperonis on it?"DickBabs Week 2017 Day 3: Domestic





	Rest in Pepperoni

She's in a call with Helena and Dinah. They're tracking a dog-fighting ring tonight, and she has to give them constant updates on the position of the tracking collar they swapped one of the dogs' collar with on the map on her screen. Suddenly, it stops moving. She chooses to believe that this means the dog and her owner have arrived at the ring, and not something more upsetting.

"Knock, knock," Dick announces without actually knocking. He kicks the door closed behind him as he stuffs his spare key into his pocket and grins at her. "I brought pizza and the hot wings from that place you've been craving for three weeks."

"You're a hero," she says, grinning. "Did you put pepperonis on it?"

"One of them, yes, but you're still a freak for picking them off and eating them, and then eating the piece of pizza." She sticks her tongue out at him rather than dignify it with a response. Over the earpiece, she hears barking, loud and angry. There are also soft whimpers that are much harder to hear, and she clenches her fists at her sides when she catches them over the rest of the noise. Dinah says something about hoping she doesn't hurt the dogs' ears, and Barbara takes that as her cue to leave the com, shutting down her system with a message to Helena that Dick has arrived.

She turns to face him and grins when she sees two pizza boxes. "How can I be a freak for how I eat pizza when you can eat a whole pizza by yourself, with olives on it?" He, in a perfect reflection of her, sticks his tongue out at her rather than defending his life choices.

Her couch is only big enough for two and a half people on a normal day, and when they move to her living room, she has to choose between squishing herself into the minimal space at the end or laying on top of him as he sprawls out on it. Her choice is easy. It's her turn to pick what movie they watch, which means that they're geared up to re-watch _Pulp Fiction_ again as she grabs a hot wing from the box.

"Is that really what Ezekiel 25:17 says?" He mumbles around a mouthful of pizza.

She pauses to swallow, and he rolls his eyes at her. "Actually, it's 'Thus saith the Lord God; Because the Philistines have dealt by revenge, and have taken vengeance with a despiteful heart, to destroy it for the old hatred; Therefore thus saith the Lord God; Behold, I will stretch out mine hand upon the Philistines, and I will cut off the Cherethims, and destroy the remnant of the sea coast. And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the Lord, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them.' At least, that's what I learned."


End file.
